Vampire
by Kwon Yonghwa4910
Summary: No Summary ! BL ! TaeKai (Brothership ) ! HunKai ! No Bash ! kalo penasaran baca ajah ! Review Plis ! Chapter 4 update
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Vampire**

**Cast :**

**Kim Kai**

**Oh Sehun**

**Lee Taemin**

**Xi Luhan**

**Etc Other Cast**

**Warning : judul ga nyambung sama ceritanya, BL, Pairing nya belum muncul ya tapi TaeKai (Brothership) pasti.**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**NO SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

'_di temukan mayat 2 laki laki di gedung pabrik kosong yang sudah tidak terpakai, polisi yang datan ke tempat kejadian menemukan bekas gigitan pada leher di kedua mayat tersebut'_

Kai melipat Koran pagi nya lalu menatap layar televise yang sedang menampilkan berita tentang penemuan mayat, Kai menoleh kearah Taemin yang sedang memakan sarapannya dengan santai.

"apa kau percaya vampire, hyung ?" Tanya Kai membuat Taemin menoleh kearah Kai lalu menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"tidak."

"tapi berita itu seperti memberitahu kita untuk hati hati dengan vampire." Taemin mendesah pelan lalu meletakan sendok makannya dan kembali menatap Kai.

"kau terlalu banyak menonton film horror Kai." Kai mempoutkan bibirnya dan kembali menatap layar televise itu.

Kalau bukan vampire siapa lagi ? yang mengigit mangsanya di bagian leher lalu menghisap habis darah mangsanya ? ular ? mana mungkin.

Ular hanya mengigit di kaki jika mangsa sudah terjatuh barulah mengigit di tempat lain.

"tapi berita itu –"

_PIP_

"habiskan sarapanmu." Kai mendesah pelan saat Taemin mematikan televisinya dengan cepat, Kai mempoutkan bibirnya lalu menatap Taemin yang menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang.

"kalian ini kenapa sih ?" ucap pria bermata kucing dengan dua gelas susu di tangannya lalu meletakannya di hadapan Taemin dan Kai.

"adikmu hyung, terlalu banyak menonton film vampire otaknya terkontaminasi." Jelas Taemin membuat Kai menelan makanannya cepat untuk protes.

"tapi berita itu yang menunjukan mereka mati karena vampire." Teriak Kai tidak terima pada Taemin.

"vampire tidak ada Kai." Ucap pria bermata sipit dan duduk di hadapan Kai dan Taemin.

Taemin mengangguk mantap seakan senang mendapatkan dukungan bahwa vampire itu memang tidak ada.

"kurasa kau masih mengantuk, jam berapa semalam kau tidur Kai ?" Tanya pria bermata kucing pada Kai yang hanya mengaduk aduk sarapannya tidak selera.

"entahlah."

"dia tidur dinihari karena tugas yang ia abaikan, Kibum hyung." Jawab Taemin membuat Kai hampir melempar garpu di tangannya kalau saja ia tidak ingat ada kakak iparnya disana.

Taemin dan Kai tinggal satu rumah karena kakak mereka berdua menikah, Jinki dan Kibum menikah lima bulan lalu dan memaksa keduanya untuk tinggal bersama.

Mereka berada dalam satu sekolah dan berbeda kelas, keduanya terkenal dengan black and white karena Kai dengan kulit tan nya dan Taemin dengan kulit putih pucatnya.

Mereka sebenarnya akur hanya saja jika sudah menyangkut hal yang tidak masuk akal, Taemin akan selalu menentang dan berada pada barisan paling depan.

Termasuk dalam masalah ini, Kai mempercayai jika Vampire ada karena menurutnya itu sudah terbukti dengan berita itu, walaupun hampir semuanya menganggap vampire itu hanya mitos tapi yang Kai tahu di Negara bagian inggris pernah tinggal kelompok vampire yang sampai sekarang Kai yakin mereka masih hidup.

Vampire tidak mati jika urat lehernya tidak putuskan ? jadi selama Kai tidak mendapatkan berita bahwa vampire itu mati Kai masih beranggapan bahwa vampire itu ada.

.

.

#####

.

.

Kai duduk di kelasnya sambil memainkan ponsel putihnya, ponsel Taemin sebenarnya, semalam Taemin merenggek meminta Kai untuk bertukaran ponsel, beruntung semua warga sekolah sudah tahu jika mereka sekarang bersaudara jadi tidak akan memikirkan hal yang aneh aneh jika melihat Kai memegang ponsel Taemin dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"kau lihat berita tadi pagi Kai ?" Kai mendongakkan kepalanya menatap temannya yang baru dating dengan wajah cerah cerianya.

"lihat."

"aku yakin kau pasti tertarik dengan berita itu." Kai mengedikan bahunya, jika ingat berita pagi tadi rasa Kai ingin menenggelamkan Taemin di kolam renang sekolahnya.

"sudah lah lupakan saja, aku hampir di sebut orang gila oleh hyung ku sendiri gara gara berdebat dengan Taemin hanya karena masalah itu."

"benarkah ? lalu ?" Kai menghela nafasnya pelan lalu memasukan ponsel Taemin ke dalam saku blazernya.

"aku berhenti mempercayai jika itu ada." Pria berwajah cerah menatap takjub Kai, pasalnya ini kali pertamanya Kai mengatakan ia berhenti mempercayai itu.

"kau yakin ?" Kai menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

"toh apa yang ku dapatkan jika percaya hal itu ada ? yang ada aku akan selalu bertengkar dengan Taemin… ugh aku pusing jika sudah mendengar suara lengkingannya." Ucap Kai sambil memegang kepalanya, suara Taemin terngiang di telinga.

"selamat pagi anak anak." Kai dan Chanyeol teman Kai dengan wajah cerah itu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya saat Kwon saem muncul.

"pagi Seonsaengnim." Jawab semuanya serempak membuat Kwon saem tersenyum.

"hari ini kalian akan kedatang murid baru, pindahan dari London dan mohon bantuannya untuk menerimanya." Ucap Kwon saem lalu maju lah seorang murid pria dengan tinggi semampai dan wajah datarnya, rambut platinanya bersinar karena matahari menyinari rambutnya.

Kai memiringkan kepalanya sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap murid baru itu dari atas sampai bawah, ada yang aneh dengan murid baru itu.

"naneun Oh Sehun imnida." Kai menegakkan badannya saat matanya menangkap mata coklat Sehun berbinar menatapnya, Kai melirik Chanyeol yang membulatkan mulutnya.

Lalu kembali menatap murid baru yang tadi memperkenalkan diri sebagai Oh Sehun.

Kai mengangguk anggukan kepalanya lalu menatap Sehun yang menyeringai kearahnya, Kai kembali menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Kulit Sehun terlihat lebih pucat dari kulit manusia lainnya, bukan dirinya tapi lainnya jika di bandingkan dengan Baekhyun kulit Sehun lebih pucat dan entah kenapa Kai tadi melihat mata Sehun berubah biru saat menyeringai kearahnya.

"aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan murid baru itu." Ucap Kai membuat Chanyeol menoleh kearah Kai yang sedang mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun yang duduk di sebrangnya.

"hati hati kau bisa jatuh cinta jika menatapnya terus terusan seperti itu." Kai menggelengkan kepalanya mantap walau tidak menjawab tapi gerakan kepala Kai seakan mengatakan itu tidak mungkin.

.

.

#####

.

.

"dikelasku ada murid yang wajahnya hampir sama dengan dia." Kai menoleh kearah Taemin yang muncul sambil mendengus kesal.

Taemin rasa otaknya sudah terkontaminasi karena sering berdebat dengan Kai masalah vampire, tadi saat Lee saem muncul dengan murid baru di belakangnya.

Otaknya langsung mencerna ucapan Kai saat Kai menceritakan cirri cirri vampire padanya walaupun tidak perduli tapi telinga nya terpasang dan itu langsung mengirimkan respon pada otaknya.

"apa marganya Oh ?" Tanya Kai membuat Taemin menggelengkan kepalanya mantap sambil menatap horror Kai.

"bukan ! dia keturunan China nama Xi Luhan kalau tidak salah, ini semua gara gara kau Kai." Kai mendelik tidak suka saat Taemin mengatakan semua gara gara dirinya ? what ? apa yang sudah ia lakukan ?

"aku melakukan apa eoh ?"

"kau mensugesti ku dengan cirri cirri vampire Kai, dan Luhan mirip dengan apa yang kau katakan." Ucap Taemin sambil berbisik karena kantin yang ramai ?

Mereka sedang berada di kantin dan Kai duduk sendiri awalnya sebelum Taemin muncul dengan sangat tidak elit nya dan menganggu acara makan siangnya.

"aku tidak melakukan apa pun hyung."

"kau melakukannya." Kai mendesah pelan lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar, kepalanya mendadak pening saat mendengar erangan Taemin yang semakin menjadi.

"hyung diam bisa ? aku pusing."

"tidak."

Kai melanjutkan makannya mengabaikan Taemin yang sudah mengoceh tentang Luhan, bahkan Kai tidak tahu bagaimana bentuk Luhan hanya dari penggambaran Taemin Luhan adalah pria manis berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut merah muda.

Kai jadi mempertanyakan apa benar Luhan itu pria ? kenapa harus merah muda ?

"kulitnya pucat dan aku sempat melihat matanya yang coklat berubah menjadi biru Kai, ku rasa aku akan gila." Taemin mengacak rambutnya pelan membuat Kai menghela nafasnya.

Kai jadi ingat Sehun, Sehun juga berkulit pucat kan ? tapi warna rambut Sehun platina bukan merah muda.

"itu dia orangnya." Ucap Taemin sambil berbisik membuat Kai mendongakkan kepalanya dan matanya membulat saat Sehun dan Luhan mungkin karena Kai melihat Sehun duduk dengan pria berambut merah muda.

Kai membulatkan matanya saat melihat Luhan dan Sehun secara bersamaan.

"mereka kembar ya ?"

.

.

.

**TBC or END (?)**

**Hollaa hwa muncul lagi, bawa cerita baru yang abal banget sumpah. Ini mau horror sih tapi mau liat responnya dulu kalo ga ada yang minat Hwa apus.**

**Jadi jangan lupa Review jika mau cerita ini lanjut, kalo review nya dikit terpaksa Hwa apus dan ga hwa publis.**

**Okeh Pai ^^**

**_Hwa_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Vampire**

**Cast :**

**Kim Kai**

**Oh Sehun**

**Lee Taemin**

**Xi Luhan**

**Etc Other Cast**

**Warning : judul ga nyambung sama ceritanya, BL, Pairing nya belum muncul ya tapi TaeKai (Brothership) pasti.**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**NO SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

Kai menatap tidak percaya meja pojok sebelah kanannya, disana sudah duduk dua orang pria dengan wajah sama dan dengan wajah datar juga.

"itu yang nama nya Xi Luhan." Kai menganggukan kepalanya mantap sambil menatap Taemin tidak percaya, benarkah jika mereka bukan kembar ? wajah mereka terlihat mirip jika sedang bersama.

"mereka kembar ?" Taemin mengedikan bahunya pelan sambil memasang wajah 'Entahlah' membuat Kai kembali menoleh kebelakangnya.

tubuh Kai menegang saat matanya menangkap sosok Sehun yang menyeringai kearahnya.

"oh astaga, pria pucat itu menyeramkan saat menyeringai." ucap Kai sambil membalik tubuhnya menghadap Taemin yang mulai penasaran dengan dua pria itu.

"apa mereka benar benar vampire Kai ?" tanya Taemin takut takut sambil menelan ludahnya pelan.

"entahlah, ciri pertama memang mirip tapi apa ciri selanjutnya juga sama ?"

"ciri ciri kulit pucat nya ? Kai katakan padaku." teriak Taemin setengah histeris membuat meja mereka menjadi pusat perhatian dan Kai hanya menghela nafasnya pelan.

"iya hyung, kulit mereka terlihat lebih pucat dari yang lainnya dan aku tidak mengerti, apa di Korea ada kulit pucat seperti mereka berdua ?" ucap Kai sambil mengaduk aduk makan siangnya tidak selera.

Taemin mengigit bibir bawahnya takut sambil melirik sedikit kearah meja di sebelah kirinya, terlalu banyak berdebat dengan Kai masalah makhluk itu membuat Taemin jadi tersugest dengan mudahnya.

"kau pikir mereka manusia atau bukan ?" Kai mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Taemin yang masih mengigit bibir bawahnya takut.

"anggap saja mereka manusia hyung, aku rasa mereka memang manusia hanya saja punya tampilan yang aneh." jelas Kai membuat Taemin menelan ludah nya susah.

bagaimana bisa menganggap manusia disaat otaknya sudah berfikiran jika Luhan itu vampire, kulitnya putih menjurus pucat bedanya Luhan tidak memperlihatkan taringnya.

apalagi dirinya sempat melihat perubahan warna mata Luhan saat menatapnya, ahh rasanya bulu kuduknya seketika berdiri jika mengingat hal itu.

"matanya berubah jadi biru Kai." Kai kembali mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Taemin yang menatapnya.

"dan sekarang mata si platina itu menatap intens kearah kita." Kai sontak menoleh kearah Luhan dan Sehun yang duduk lalu menatap tajam keduanya.

Kai bisa melihat jika mata Sehun menatapnya lekat dan seakan tidak berkedip sama sekali, Kai pun membalas menatap Sehun lekat dan seakan mereka sedang saling menatap sampai pada akhirnya Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya jadi menatap Luhan dan memutus kontak mata dengan Kai.

"kau tahu, aku merinding saat melihat si platina menatapmu." Kai menoleh kearah Taemin yang mengusap tengkuknya sambil bergidik ngeri,

"nama nya Sehun hyung, dan pria berambut merah muda itu bernama Luhan ?" Taemin menganggukan kepalanya pelan, Kai melirik sekilas lalu kembali menatap Taemin.

"sepertinya kita harus hati hati dengan mereka."

.

.

#####

.

.

"Kai." Kai menoleh dan mendapati mobil sport berhenti di hadapannya membuatnya merunduk.

"ayo kita pulang." ajak Taemin yang sudah berada di dalam mobil itu sambil tersenyum hangat, Kai tersenyum membalas senyuman seorang pria yang berada di bangku kemudi.

"jangan menolak, aku tidak mau di ceramahi oleh Kibum hyung karena membiarkanmu pulang naik bus sendiri." ucap Taemin membuat Kai menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"baiklah hyung." ucap Kai sambil membuka pintu penumpang dan mendudukan dirinya disana dengan nyaman.

"annyeong Minho hyung."

"nado annyeong Kai, kalian terlihat semakin mirip saja." ucap Minho sambil terkekeh membuat Kai dan Taemin kompak mempoutkan bibirnya kedepan.

"kami bukan kembar hyung." ucap Taemin sambil merengek membuat Minho mengusak pelan rambut jamur Taemin yang berwarna hitam.

Minho adalah Kekasih Taemin, kakak kelas Taemin dan Kai di sekolah yang sudah lulus, hubungan mereka sudah berjalan selama 2 tahun dan selama itu pula Minho selalu mengatakan jika Taemin dan Kai adalah kembar, karena jika di lihat sekilas wajah mereka terlihat sama, apalagi sekarang potongan rambut Kai mengikuti potongan rambut Taemin yang seperti jamur.

hanya saja rambut Kai berwarna coklat dan rambut Taemin berwarna hitam, selebihnya mereka sama.

"kalian membuatku mual." ucap Kai membuat Taemin dan Minho sontak menoleh kebelakang dan Kai hanya mendengus kesal.

Kai benci jika di hadapannya ada yang berlove dovey, anggap saja ia cemburu karena sejauh ini ia tidak pernah mau menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, bahkan dengan pria yang Taemin rekomendasikan, Kai masih menikmati kesendiriannya.

"bilang saja kau iri." ucap Taemin membuat Kai mendengus kesal.

"tapi kalian menjijikan." Taemin nyaris melempar pajangan mobil yang ada di hadapannya kearah Kai jika saja Minho tidak menghadangnya.

Taemin sempat kesal sendiri mengingat sudah banyak pria dan wanita yang ia kenalkan pada Kai tapi mereka memilih mundur karena Kai terlalu cuek pada mereka.

"kau tidak bisa membedakan yang mana romantis dan menjijikan ya Kai ?" Kai langsung menoleh kearah Minho yang meliriknya dar kaca di atasnya, membuat Kai mengedikan bahunya.

"Kai, itu Sehun kan ?" Kai langsung menoleh kearah jendela dan melihat Sehun yang berjalan sendiri dengan tenang dan wajah datar, beruntunglah bagi Kai kaca mobil Minho itu tidak terlihat dari luar mungkin jika terlihat Kai sudah di tatap tajam oleh mata elang Sehun.

"bukannya vampire memiliki kekuatan teleportasi ?" Kai dan Minho sontak menatap Taemin yang sedang menatap jendela.

"vampire ?" gumam Minho membuat Taemin menoleh kearah Minho dan menganggukan kepalanya, Kai masih menatap Sehun yang sudah tertinggal jauh di belakang mobil Minho.

Jika memang Sehun dan Luhan itu makhlum immportal seperti itu, mereka tidak akan bisa terkena matahari kan ? ia akan hancur jika matahari mengenai kulitnya tapi Sehun dan Luhan tetap hidup bahkan seperti manusia biasa.

Kai mengacak rambutnya kesal, buat saja kesimpulan jika Sehun dan Luhan bukan vampire tapi kenapa otak Kai selalu berfikiran ciri ciri makhluk penghisap darah itu ?

"kau bicara apa sih Tae ?" Taemin mempoutkan bibirnya tidak suka sambil menatap Minho yang masih sibuk menyetir.

"aku bicara tentang vampire dan teleportasi." Jawab Taemin membuat Minho menoleh lagi kearah Taemin.

"vampire hanya ada dalam cerita fiksi Tae." Ucap Minho membuat Taemin mempoutkan bibirnya, jadi begini rasanya jika pendapat kalian di tentang orang lain, Taemin baru merasakannya rasanya kesal dan menyebalkan.

Taemin melirik Kai dari jendela sampingnya, pantas Kai selalu mendengus kesal saat ia menentang tentang pendapatnya, rasanya memang kesal sih.

"tapi Sehun dan Luhan teman sekelasku dan sekelas Kai punya ciri ciri sama seperti vampire, hyung." Minho hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, Kai yang mendengar ucapan Taemin pun menoleh kearah Minho.

"kulit mereka lebih pucat dari aku."

"mungkin saja mereka punya penyakit langka yang membuat kulit mereka terlihat pucat Taem."

"lalu mata mereka bisa berubah warna hyung." Ucap Taemin meyakinkan kekasihnya yang tidak yakin dengan ucapannya.

"mungkin kau salah lihat Tae." Jawab Minho santai sambil melihat kearah spion sebelah kirinya, satu belokan lagi maka sampai lah mereka dirumah sederhana keluarga Lee.

Taemin mendengus kesal sambil melipat tangannya, Kai yang melihat itu hanya bisa membanting tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi yang menjadi tempat duduknya, jika di fikir fikir mungkin yang di katakan Minho ada benarnya juga ya.

Sehun dan Luhan memiliki penyakit langka yang membuat kulit mereka terlihat pucat seperti vampire, tapi bagaimana dengan bola mata ? saat Kai melihat Sehun yang berada di depan memperkenalkan diri, Kai ingat betul apa warna mata Sehun saat itu.

Coklat terang yang di bingkai apik dengan tatapan mata elang tapi kenapa berubah menjadi biru saat mata Sehun menatapnya ? Kai mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

Ia sama sekali tidak tahu jika benar benar bertemu dengan ciri seperti yang selalu ia ucapkan pada Taemin kemarin.

'Ckiiiitttt'

Minho langsung menegang dan menginjak pedal remnya saat matanya tiba tiba menangkap sosok manusia yang muncul dengan pakaian warna putih.

"Yaaaak !" Kai dan Taemin terpental kedepan, beruntunglah Taemin memakai sabuk pengaman dan petaka untuk Kai, tubuhnya terbentur bagian belakang bangku kemudi yang di tempati Minho.

"ada apa hyung ?" tanya Taemin sambil membenarkan letak rambutnya yang berantakan, Minho menunjuk kedepannya membuat Taemin menoleh kearah kanannya dan memicingkan matanya.

"Luhan ?" Taemin bergumam pelan membuat Kai ikut menoleh dan membenarkan letak duduknya yang tidak jelas, akibat perbuatan Minho yang menginjak rem mendadak.

"tiba tiba pria itu muncul di hadapan mobil ini Tae dan aku reflek menginjak rem." Jelas Minho membuat Taemin langsung kembali pada posisinya sambil menaikan alisnya.

Jika Luhan muncul di hadapan mobil Minho, berarti ia bisa melihat Luhan berjalan di sisi sebelah kanan kan ? dan jika Luha muncul di sisi sebelah kiri pasti Minho juga akan mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya.

"Kai ?" Taemin menoleh kearah Kai yang sudah duduk damai dengan wajah panik sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"hyung aku ingin pulang, kepala ku sakit." Minho melirik kaca di atasnya dan Taemin menatap khawatir Kai.

Minho menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko lagi. Dan beruntungnya tadi Minho tidak salah menginjak pedal rem dan gas, jika salah tamat lah sudah riwayat Luhan.

.

.

#####

.

.

Kai mengusap wajahnya lelah, sejak pulang sekolah tadi ia sama sekali tidak beranjak dari hadapan laptopnya, ia benar benar penasaran dengan vampire.

Sebenarnya banyak yang sudah ia dapat mengingat sudah banyak mengumpulkan informasi sebelum, si dua bersaudara berkulit pucat itu muncul di sekolahnya, hanya saja yang membuat Kai bingung adalah kenapa mereka bisa keluar saat siang hari ?

Jika Kai termasuk manusia yang malas berfikir panjang mungkin sudah menyimpulkan kalau Sehun dan Luhan adalah manusia normal tapi Kai bukan orang yang seperti itu.

Ciri vampire yang ia punya hampir semua terlihat di Sehun, iya Sehun jangan lupakan karena Kai satu kelas dengan Sehun, hanya saja Sehun berkelakuan seperti manusia biasa dan selalu menyeringai kearahnya.

Bulu kuduk Kai meremang dengan sendirinya saat mengingat Sehun menghampiri meja nya saat pulang sekolah tadi dan hanya membisikan pada Kai untuk hati hati ? Hei Kai sudah besar bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin jika Kai termasuk dalam kategori penyuka Sehun sama seperti gadis gadis di kelas lain mungkin Kai sudah pingsan mendengar helaan nafas Sehun menerpa telinga nya.

"Ohh tuhan." Kai mengusap tengkuknya saat merasakan sensasi panas yang menerpa telinganya.

"Kai." Kai menoleh dan mendapati Taemin yang muncul di ambang pintu kamarnya, Taemin mempoutkan bibirnya lalu duduk di ranjang Kai sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"ada apa hyung ?" Taemin mendongakkan kepalanya lalu memperlihatkan ponsel yang ia pegang dan menunjukannya pada Kai.

"Luhan dan Sehun terpilih sebagai flower boy Kai ?" Kai membulatkan matanya lalu mendekat kearah Taemin yang memegang ponselnya, mereka masih bertukar ponsel jadi ponsel hitam yang di pegang Taemin adalah ponselnya.

"ini ?"

"situs sekolah yang di buat oleh si ketua osis, kau tahu kan jika ketua osis kita itu sangat jeli jika ada pria tampan yang masuk ke sekolah kita." Kai mengangguk anggukan kepalanya sambil menatap beberapa foto Sehun dan Luhan hari ini.

"dan langsung di jadikan flower boy ?" Taemin menganggukan kepalanya dan Kai menatapnya lekat.

"posisimu tergantikan hyung ?" Taemin mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Kai terkekeh, jadi maksud Taemin menunjukan ini karena itu, posisi flower boy yang sudah ia sandang selama satu tahun harus tergeser ?

"apa fans ku akan berpindah jadi suka HunHan ?"

"HunHan ?" Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya membuat Taemin menoleh kearah Kai dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sehun Luhan, Kai aku menyingkat nama mereka biar mudah ku lafalkan." Kai menganggukan kepalanya.

"aku rasa fans yang menyukai karena bakat dan prestasimu tidak akan langsung berpindah hati jadi menyuka HunHan hyung." Taemin menganggukan kepalanya lalu tersenyum senang.

"dan kau tau apa maksud ku menunjukan foto mereka ?" tanya Taemin membuat Kai kembali menoleh kearah Taemin dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"bukannya kau hanya ingin menunjukan tentang flower boy itu ?" Taemin mendengus kesal lalu menzoom foto Luhan yang berada di situ sekolahnya.

Mata Kai membulat menatap manik mata Luhan yang berwarna merah di foto yang Taemin zoom, Kai merebut ponselnya dan menzoom foto Luhan yang lain dan benar saja warna matanya brubah padahal pose foto itu adalah saat Luhan berjalan menuju kantin mungkin, karena Kai melihat papan ruang guru.

"aku tidak bohong kan ? mata Luhan bisa berubah warna tanpa memakai lensa kontak Kai." Kai menganggukan kepalanya lalu Taemin mengambil alih ponselnya.

Kai mengerutkan keningnya pusing, Kai belum bisa memastikan kedua manusia pucat itu manusia tulen atau manusia jadi jadian ?

"kau sudah mengerjakan tugas Kai ?" Kai kembali menoleh kearah Taemin yang sudah melock ponselnya.

"tugas ?" tanya Kai sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya membuat Taemin terkekeh.

"kudengar Park Saem memberikan tugas yang sama pada tingkat dua." Kai menoleh kearah Taemin dan memicingkan matanya, Kai sudah tahu maksud dari ucapan random Taemin.

"buku tugas ku ada di lemari sebelah aku menyimpan komik hyung." Taemin langsung memeluk Kai erat membuat Kai mengeliatkan badannya dan mendorong Taemin pelan.

"terimakasi adik ipar, kakak ku." Rasanya Kai ingin mencekik Taemin jika ia berkata seperti itu, ia tidak sadar diri jika ia juga adik ipar dari Kibum hyung ? menyebalkan memang.

Kai melirik jam di kamarnya dan mendesah pelan, cepat sekali sudah jam 9 malam, ia yakin jika Kibum hyung dan Jinki hyung belum pulang, karena jika sudah mereka pasti sudah berteriak teriak memanggil dirinya dan Taemin untuk makan malam.

Rasanya malam ini ia tidak lapar, tapi kenapa ia merasa sangat lelah ya ? mungkin karena seharian ini Kai di buat selalu befikir oleh si manusia pucat yang menjadi teman di sekolahnya.

Kai keluar kamar dan memasuki kamar mandi yang berada di seberang kamarnya, lalu membasuh wajahnya dan kepalanya, kepalanya panas karena terlalu sering berfikir.

Kai mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat pantulan wajahnya yang terekam jelas di cermin yang ada di hadapannya, Kai kembali membasuh wajahnya dan mengusapnya pelan.

Keluar dari kamar mandi dan memasuki kamarnya lalu mengunci kamarnya dan duduk di hadapan cermin yang berada di kamarnya lalu mengusak rambutnya yang basah.

'wush'

"Kau sexy jika berambut basah seperti itu." Kai yang sedang dalam keadaan sadar langsung membulatkan matanya kaget melihat makhluk yang selalu menjadi obrolannya dengan Taemin muncul di belakangnnya.

"Se... Sehun ?" Sehun mengecup pelan pipi Kai membuat Kai harus menahan nafasnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini ? dan bagaimana caranya kau masuk ?" Sehun langsung menegakkan badannya dan membanting tubuhnya di single bed milik Kai membuat Kai memutar tubuhnya dan melihat sekitarnya.

Pintu terkuci, jendela terkunci lalu bagaimana makhluk berwajah datar ini bisa masuk, kedalam kamarnya dan mencium pipinya ? Kai menyentuh pipinya yang di hadiahi ciuman hangat dari Sehun.

"aku ingin melihatmu makanya aku muncul karena tadi saat pulang sekolah aku tidak melihat mu di luar kelas." Ucap Sehun sambil bangkit dari posisi nya dan menatap Kai yang sedang menatapnya tidak percaya ?

"Kai ?" Kai menoleh kearah pintu kamar dan mendengar suara melengking Taemin.

"Selamat malam dan mimpi indah sayang." Kai menoleh kearah ranjangnya dan bibirnya tanpa sadar menyentuh bibir Sehun membuat Kai membulatkan matanya, Sehun menekan pelan tengkuk Kai dan melumatnya pelan.

"Kai kau sudah tidur ya ?" Sehun melepaskan ciumannya lalu mengecup pelan bibir tebal yang sedikit memerah, Sehun tersenyum lalu mengusap pelan pipi Kai yang memerah.

"Aaaahhh OH SEHUN SIALAN !"

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Vampire**

**Cast :**

**Kim Kai**

**Oh Sehun**

**Lee Taemin**

**Xi Luhan**

**Etc Other Cast**

**Warning : judul ga nyambung sama ceritanya, BL, HunKai, TaeKai (Brothership) yang lainnya menyusul, baca ini sampai akhir.**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**NO SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

"aku pulang." Teriak Sehun saat memasuki rumah bergaya jepang jaman dulu, Sehun mengendus panjang lalu tersenyum miring saat matanya menangkap sosok kakak laki lakinya yang sedang menonton televisi dengan kacamata bertengger di wajahnya.

"hyung."

"bersihkan tubuhmu dulu Hun." Sehun mendelik lalu mengendus dirinya sendiri dan menatap tak suka Luhan.

"ada apa denganku ?" tanya Sehun tidak terima membuat Luhan langsung mematikan televisinya dan menatap tajam Sehun.

"kau habis berinteraksi dengan manusia ? kau mau ibu dan ayah mencium aroma manusia yang melekat di tubuhmu eoh ?" Sehun menegang dan menelan ludahnya susah, apa sebegitu tajamnya penciuman Luhan sampai Luhan bisa mencium aroma manusia ?

Kalau Sehun ingat ingat ia hanya berciuman dengan Kai dan itu berakhir dengan pukulan mendarat di kepalanya, Kai hanya menyentuh bagian kepala selebihnya dirinya lah yang menyentuh Kai.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan membuat Luhan mendesah malas dan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian disana.

"Kai ya ?." Sehun kembali menegang dan melirik Luhan yang meliriknya tajam.

"dia berbeda dengan kita Sehun, jangan terlalu dekat dengannya." Ucap Luhan dan langsung melangkah pergi menuju lantai atas membuat Sehun mendesah pelan.

Kai tidak salah, hanya saja pesona Kai terlalu sulit untuk di tolak oleh Sehun, walaupun banyak perempuan dan pria cantik di sekitar nya tapi di matanya Kai terlalu bersinar dan membuat Sehun tidak bisa mengendalikan hasratnya.

"tapi ini rasanya lain hyung." Ucap Sehun sambil mengepalkan tangannya sambil menghela nafasnya pelan.

.

.

#####

.

.

Kai mengusap telinganya pelan saat bangun dari mimpinya, sudah mendapati Taemin yang duduk di samping ranjangnya dan menggumamkan kata Sehun yang langsung membuat telinga Kai pengang.

"hyung berhenti bisa ?" Kai langsung menubrukan bantal tidurnya pada Taemin membuat Taemin mendengus kesal, ia sudah mandi dan sudah rapi kenapa harus di lempar bantal tidur lagi, bantal tidur Kai yang euh... Taemin tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana wanginya bantal itu, mendarat sebentar di wajahnya saja langsung membuatnya pening.

"kau berteriak Oh Sehun, Kai... kau bermimpi ?" Kai mengusak matanya lalu melirik jam yang berada di meja nakasnya lalu menguap kecil dan meregangkan tangannya.

"iya hyung."

"mimpi apa ? kau melihatnya memangsa manusia ?" Kai menatap Taemin sambil mengerutkan alisnya membuat Taemin ikut mengerutkan alisnya, ia salah bertanya ya ? bukannya Sehun itu sejenis makhluk penghisap darah ?

"lebih buruk dari itu." Jawab Kai asal sambil bangkit dari posisi nya dan keluar kamarnya menuju kamar mandi, sepertinya ia menjadi orang yang mandi terakhir karena 3 handuk sudah terjemur di sebelah kamar mandinya.

"kau bermimpi apa Kai ?" teriak Taemin membuat Kai mendengus kesal lalu membanting pintu kamar mandinya keras.

'Braaak'

"Yaaaak ! Kai ku potong uang jajanmu jika pintu kamar mandi itu rusak !" Kai meringgis mendengar teriakan dasyat yang keluar dari bibir tipis kakaknya.

Kai menghela nafasnya sambil bercermin di dalam kamar mandi dan menyentuh bibirnya, semalam ia bermimpi atau tidak ? Sehun muncul dan menciumnya, tepat di bibir.

Kai menutup wajahnya saat di rasa wajahnya memanas.

"ciuman pertamaku, Sehun bodoh." Gumam Kai sambil mengusak rambut nya kesal, kenapa ciuman pertamanya harus terenggut dengan cara sadis seperti itu ? dengan manusia berwajah datar menyebalkan.

Jika saat itu otaknya dan tubuhnya bisa bekerja dengan baik, mungkin Kai akan memukul Sehun menggunakan benda yang berada di sekitarnya, sayangnya saat itu otak dan tubuhnya tidak kompak dan berakhir Kai hanya memukul kepala Sehun.

"bertemu di sekolah mati kau Sehun."

.

.

#####

.

.

Kai mengusak wajahnya kesal, sepasang mata elang menatapnya tajam saat pelajaran baru di mulai membuat nya gerah sendiri, pelajaran bahasa mandarin memang harus di padukan konsentrasi penuh dan otak mumpuni, dan kali ini otak dan konsentrasi Kai sedang lenyap.

Kai meringgis pelan saat hawa panas menyerang sekujur tubuhnya, Kai menoleh ke belakangnya dan menatap tajam Sehun yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan polos menyebalkan.

"berhenti menatapku Oh Sehun." Ucap Kai tajam membuat pandangan mata Sehun sama sekali tidak beralih dan malah menatapnya dengan tatapan tak bersalah.

Kai menggeram kecil, ia kesal konsentrasinya benar benar buyar. Kai yakin setelah ini si tuan Zhang akan memberikan kuis berdasarkan penjelasannya dan apa yang akan Kai lakukan ? bahkan mencerna saja tidak.

"kau cantik."

"aku pria."

"kau cantik dan bibir mu manis." Kai mendengus kesal sambil mengepalkan tangannya geram, jadi yang semalam itu bukan mimpi ? Sehun benar benar muncul dan menciumnya.

"Oh SEHUN."

"KIM KAI KELUAR DARI KELASKU SEKARANG !" Kai kembali mendengus kesal dan menatap tajam Sehun yang sedang memperhatikan guru Zhang membuat Kai benar benar kesal.

"baik guru ZHANG !" jawab Kai sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas itu dengan dengusan sebal, seumur hidup Kai selama bersekolah baru kali ini Kai di usir sopan keluar kelas dan pelaku yang membuatnya seperti ini adalah Sehun.

Makhluk setengah gila yang sukses membuat Kai jadi gila.

"Sehun Sialan."

.

.

#####

.

.

"kau benar benar di usir keluar kelas ?" tanya Taemin yang muncul dengan bekal makanan yang di bawakan Kibum untuknya, Kai kembali mendengus kesal, entah kenapa hari ini Kai hobby sekali melakukan dengusan kesal.

"menurutmu ?" Kai menjawab malas Taemin yang sudah membuka bekal makannya dan tersenyum melihat Chanyeol muncul dengan orange jus di tangannya.

"Hai." Taemin tersenyum saat Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya dengan manis di hadapan Kai dan Taemin.

"bagaimana bisa kau di usir dari kelas bahasa mandarin Kai ?" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, sepertinya Kai sedang di introgasi oleh 'kembaran' nya dan wajah Kai yang sedang menahan kesal terlihat sangat lucu di mata Chanyeol.

"gara gara pria albino berwajah datar, menyebalkan." Jawab Kai sambil menghancurkan telur rebus yang di bawakan Kibum untuknya membuat Taemin meringgis pelan dan nafsu makannya hilang seketika.

"Sehun maksudmu ?"

"jangan sebut namanya rasanya aku ingin mencongkel keluar matanya hyung." Ucap Kai sambil mengaduk aduk dengan kesal bekal makanannya membuat Taemin dan Chanyeol langsung menelan ludahnya dan tidak nafsu makan.

"lalu bagaimana dengan nilai kuis mu eoh ?"

"bisa di pastikan kosong Tae." Jawab Chanyeol yang sedang menyeruput orange jus nya, Kai langsung lemas tak bertenaga, karena saking kesalnya pada Sehun Kai sampai lupa jika nilai kuis bahasa mandarinnya akan kosong karena insiden ini.

"nilai tambahan ku." Kai menenggelamkan kepalanya sambil meringgis dengan tangisan membuat Taemin yang berada di sampingnya mengelus pelan punggung Kai.

"tidak memohon untuk kuis susulan ?"

"memangnya ada ?" tanya Kai dan Chanyeol bersamaan membuat Taemin terkekeh pelan lalu mengedikan bahunya, kuis mana ada yang susulan, ujian baru ada yang susulan.

"lagi pula kau tahu bagaimana Zhang saem jika sudah mengusir murid di kelasnya." Gumam Kai membuat Taemin dan Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kai ? dan Kai bicara dengan siapa ?

'Wush'

Kai langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menoleh kebelakangnya dan menatap tajam Sehun dan Luhan yang berjalan santai melewati belakangnya dan Taemin, Taemin yang melihat Kai menatap tajam Sehun hanya bisa melirik Chanyeol dan mengedikan bahunya bersamaan.

"hati hati kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya Kai."

"tidak akan pernah hyung." Jawab Kai ketus sambil menutup bekal makanannya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"mau kemana ?" tanya Taemin dan Chanyeol bersamaan, Kai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal lalu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"aku lupa jika klub sepak bola ada pertemuan istirahat ini." Jelas Kai sambil berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol dan Taemin, lagi lagi Taemin dan Chanyeol langsung mengedikan bahunya tidak perduli.

Sejak Sehun dan Luhan muncul Kai yang sudah aneh menjadi semakin aneh.

"Chan."

"eumm." Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Taemin yang menatapnya intens membuat hawa di sekitar Chanyeol jadi panas, karena perasaan tidak enak muncul begitu saja saat matanya menatap mata Taemin.

"kau percaya vampire ?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya dan nyaris tersedak orange jus yang sedang ia minum.

"kenapa bertanya seperti itu ?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Taemin mengigit bibir bawahnya resah, kenapa semakin hari ia semakin penasaran dengan vampire ?

Makhluk penghisap darah yang kata Hyungnya hanya ada di cerita fiksi dan bekat pertengkaran yang selalu muncul di antara dirinya dan Kai, lalu muncul Sehun dan Luhan.

Taemin jadi mempertimbangkan jika vampire itu nyata, lalu bagaimana ia membuktikan jika vampire itu nyata saat ia tidak pernah melihat keluarga kulit pucat itu menghisap darah manusia ?

"tidak hanya saja aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan anak baru itu." Ucap

Taemin sambil menunjuk Luhan dan Sehun dengan dagunya membuat Chanyeol melirik kearah meja pojok kirinya.

Tempat nyaman Luhan dan Sehun, begitulah warga sekolah menjuluki tempat itu.

Tempat yang tidak terlalu terkena sinar matahari, tapi angin mudah mencapai tempat itu, tempat teduh yang sebenarnya tidak pernah di datangi oleh murid lain karena letaknya terlalu terpojok tapi kenapa Luhan dan Sehun betah disana ?

Bahkan jika Chanyeol harus memilih di saat kantin penuh dan hanya tempat itu yang kosong, Chanyeol lebih memilih kembali ke kelas dan memakan makanan yang sudah ia beli di kantin di kelas.

Daripada duduk berlama lama disana, Chanyeol merasa seperti tanaman yang akan mati, karena matahari tidak sampai sana dan banyak tanaman liar yang tumbuh di sekitar meja itu.

Chanyeol meringis pelan membayangkan kulitnya yang merah merah jika harus duduk sana.

"aneh karena kulit mereka terlalu pucat ?" tanya balik Chanyeol dan Taemin menganggukan kepalanya, beginilah enaknya jika bicara dengan teman yang tahu apa saja yang Kai bicarakan, jadi Taemin tidak perlu menjelaskan panjang kali lebar kali tinggi lagi.

"memang agak sedikit aneh sih, tapi kurasa itu akibat dari mereka yang tidak pernah terkena sinar matahari Tae, jadi kulitnya pucat seperti orang mati." Jelas Chanyeol membuat Taemin mengerutkan keningnya, tidak pernah terkena sinar matahari ? bahkan matahari di Korea pun bersinar dengan semangatnya, bagaimana mereka tidak bisa terkena sinar matahari ?

"maksudmu mereka jarang keluar rumah ?" Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya dan kembali melirik meja Sehun dan Luhan yang hanya duduk berdiam diri dengan ponsel di tangan mereka masing masing.

Manusia tidak mungkin tidak pernah keluar rumah selama hidupnya kan ?

"bisa jadi, atau salah satu dari ayah atau ibu mereka memang memiliki gen kulit pucat."

"marga mereka berbeda."

"mungkin mereka satu ibu beda ayah, bisa saja kan ? gen ibu mereka melekat sempurna di tubuh mereka." Jelas Chanyeol membuat pikiran Taemin agak terbuka sedikit, membayangkan Luhan dan Sehun itu vampire sebenarnya membuat sakit kepalanya juga.

Bagaimana jika rasa haus mereka muncul saat berada di dalam kelas ? parahnya Luhan duduk tepat di belakang Taemin dan Taemin yakin aroma tubuhnya benar benar tercium oleh Luhan.

Dan pasti Taemin lah yang akan menjadi sasaran pertama hisapan darah itu, astaga tubuh Taemin meremang dengan bayangannya sendiri membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya melihat Taemin yang mengusap usap tangan dan tengkuknya.

"ada apa Tae ?" Taemin langsung menatap Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol menelan ludahnya pelan, kenapa tatapan Taemin jadi horor seperti itu ?

"entah lah, aku merasa ada yang aneh di kantin ini, ayo kembali ke kelas Chan." Ucap Taemin sambil bangkit dari duduknya membuat Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Taemin selanjutnya.

.

.

#####

.

.

"ada yang membicarakan kita ?" Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun yang sedang menatap kepergian Taemin dan Chanyeol yang terkesan buru buru.

"bukannya memang kita selalu di bicarakan ?" Sehun langsung menatap Luhan yang sudah menatap ponselnya, game di ponselnya lebih penting dan berharga dari pada harus mendengarkan ucapan orang orang yang sangat terdengar jelas di telingannya.

"kali ini bukan karena ketampanan kita hyung, tapi karena kulit kita.

"pasti pria berambut jamur dan pria dengan senyuman idiot itu ?" ucap Luhan menatap Sehun dan Sehun mengangguk anggukan kepalanya mantap.

"biarkan saja, toh kita memang bukan manusia biasa seperti mereka Sehun."

"apa kau tidak risih ? aku saja risih, rasa nya aku ingin menghampiri mereka dan mengatakan jangan ikut campur dengan urusanku." Jelas Sehun membuat Luhan mempause gamenya dan menatap Sehun kesal, jika Sehun berani melakukan itu semuanya akan tahu jika mereka bukan manusia.

"kau ingin membuat seluruh sekolah tahu kalau kita bukan manusia eum ? jaga sikap dan tingkah laku mu Sehun, ini sekolah ketiga tahun ini dan aku tidak mau kau mengacau lagi dan membuat kita di keluarkan dari sekolah." Luhan mendengus kesal melihat tingkah Sehun yang seperti anak kecil.

"bahkan kita sudah bersekolah sejak seratus tahun yang lalu hyung, dan tidak pernah tumbuh walaupun setiap tahunnya kita berulangtahun." Luhan menggaruk alisnya pelan lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya, ucapan sehun seratus tahun membuat Luhan merasa ia sudah pantas untuk mati.

"kau dan aku di selamatkan oleh ayah saat usia kita berusia tujuh belas tahun Sehun, jadi yah kau tahu sendiri lah, kita tidak akan mati jika tidak di bunuh." Ucap Luhan akhirnya membuat Sehun mendesah pelan.

Entah kenapa Sehun merasa kesal, kenapa pria yang ia sebut ayah sekarang tega merubahnya menjadi makluk seperti ini, bahkan Sehun masih ingat bagaimana wajah ibu dan ayah kandungnya meregang nyawa dan meminta Sehun untuk tetap sehat padahal Sehun berada di dalam mobil yang sama dengan mereka.

"ayah hanya ingin melihat mu hidup bahagia Sehun, sudah jangan ingat ingat kejadian seratus tahun yang lalu, nanti kau menangis." Ucap Luhan membuat Sehun menundukan kepalanya, bahkan kenangan keluarga kandungnya dulu masih melekat dengan sempurna di ingatan Sehun.

.

.

#####

.

.

Kai memasuki kelasnya dengan malas dan langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja nya, rapat klub nya baru selesai dan sekarang kelas Kai pelajaran olahraga, Kai sudah terlambat dan Kai yakin hukuman akan ada jika ia nekat datang ke pelajaran itu.

Sudah cukup hanya nilah bahasa mandarin nya saja yang kosong, ia tidak mau nilai yang lain ikut memerah akibat jadwal yang tidak jelas ini.

"ahhh Minseok sunbae menyebalkan." Ucap Kai sambil menghentak hentakan kakinya dan mendesah pelan, Minseok adalah seniornya di klub sepak bola yang seenaknya menurut Kai, karena bisa bicara sesuka hatinya untuk merubah design seragam kedua yang sedang Kai kerjakan.

Design yang hampir jadi dan tiba tiba Minseok mengatakan modelnya berubah dan warnanya berubah, jika saja Kai tidak ingat tadi banyak seniornya Kai sudah menentang itu.

Sekarang otak Kai sedang terbagi, nilai bahas mandarinnya dan manusia setengah setan Sehun selalu berlari lari di pikirannya.

"kau tidak ikut pelajaran olah raga ?" Kai langsung menegang dan membulatkan matanya saat matanya bertemu dengan mata tajam Sehun yang sudah duduk di hadapannya, membuat Kai menelan ludahnya susah.

"tidak."

"kenapa ?"

"bukan urusanmu." Sehun mengangguk anggukan kepalanya sambil melirik Kai yang sudah menenggelamkan kepalanya lagi, entah kenapa Sehun senang menggoda Kai, Kai sangat terlihat menggoda jika sudah marah dan Sehun menyukai itu.

Wajahnya yang memerah, matanya yang membulat dan rambut coklat yang di acak kesal membuat fantasi Sehun tentang Kai langsung Liar, terlebih bibir, bibir yang ia cium dan langsung memberikan efek jantung dan suhu tubuhnya.

"nanti malam aku datang ke kamarmu lagi." Kai langsung mendongakan kepalanya menatap Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"aku akan mengunci semua jendela dan pintu kamarku Hun, dan jika kau berani menciumku ku lagi, mati kau di tanganku." Ucap Kai sambil mengepalkan tangannya di wajah Sehun membuat Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"kau cantik jika marah." Kai menggeram kesal dan Sehun semakin terkekeh melihat tingkah Kai.

"aku pria."

"aku tidak bilang kau wanita." Kai kembali mengepalkan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun dan Sehun reflek menarik tangan Kai membuat wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja.

"aku menyukaimu, menyukai wajahmu, tingkah lakumu dan bibirmu." Ucap Sehun sambil menatap bibir Kai yang sedang gigit menahan amarah yang memuncak saat Sehun berada di hadapannya dan dengan santainya Sehun mengatakan menyukainya.

Kai langsung mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh dan Sehun kembali menarik Kai membuat wajah mereka kembali berada di jarak yang sangat bahaya menurut Kai.

"aku belum selesai bicara."

"aku tidak perduli."

"mulai sekarang kau kekasihku dan aku tidak terima penolakan." Ucap Sehun final membuat Kai menarik tangannya dan mendorong Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya.

Sehun langsung menarik kepala Kai membuat bibir mereka bertemu dan Kai membulatkan matanya kaget, ini kedua kalinya Sehun melakukan ini padanya dan sekali lagi Kai katakan, otaknya langsung tidak sinkron dengan tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya seakan menerima semua perlakuan Sehun, bahkan kini Sehun sudah mengeser tubuh Kai dan duduk di sebelah Kai, Kai hanya bisa terdiam dan ikut menikmati permainan Sehun.

Kai memejamkan matanya dan melingkarkan tangannya saat di rasa tubuhnya benar benar sudah tidak bisa di ajak kerja sama, tangan Sehun yang bebas mengusap ngusap punggung Kai membuat Kai bergidik geli.

Kai mendorong pelan tubuh Sehun saat di rasa ia butuh pasokan udara untuk paru parunya, Sehun tersenyum lalu mengusap bibir Kai yang memerah dengan ibu jarinya membuat Kai menegang.

"ingat, sekarang itu kau kekasihku jangan terlalu dekat dengan teman sebangkumu itu Kai." Kai menatap malas Sehun, bahkan ia belum menyetujui untuk menjadi kekasih Sehun tapi kenapa Sehun langsung memberikan petuah petuah nya seperti ini.

"teman sebangku ku punya nama."

"ya aku tidak perduli siapa namanya, entah kenapa semua pikiran ku hilang jika sudah berada di kelas bersamamu." Kai menatap Sehun tidak suka, kenapa harus ada dirinya di ucapan Sehun ? seakan akan Kai adalah orang yang paling membuat Sehun merasa sulit.

"kenapa aku ?"

"karena pikiran dan seluruh perhatian ku hanya tertuju padamu Kai." Kai langsung terdiam menatap Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

Kai menundukan kepalanya saat dirasa pipinya memanas dan Kai yakin tengah memerah akibat ucapan Sehun yang Kai rasa itu adalah ucapan jujur karena Sehun menatap mata Kai lekat dan Kai bisa melihat bagaimana mata coklat bening itu memantulkan wajahnya dengan jelas.

"mungkin jika aku gadis gadis di luar sana, aku sudah meleleh dengan ucapanmu tuan Oh."

"tapi wajah mu memerah."

"ini ka... karena kelas ini sangat panas." Sehun melihat langit langit kelas nya dan Sehun rasa pendingin ruangan tidak di matikan.

Sehun tersenyum menatap Kai yang tengah mengibas ngibaskan tangannya, baru dua hari Sehun bersekolah disini sudah membuat nya jatuh cinta pada sosok Kai.

Entah kenapa mata nya sama sekali tidak bisa teralih jauh dari Kai, di matanya, pikiran dan jarak pandangnya, Sehun hanya menginginkan Kai.

Dan Kini Kai sudah menjadi miliknya walaupun tanpa persetujuan Kai sendiri.

.

.

TBC !

**Holla **

**Maaf hwa menghilang dan kembali muncul dengan cerita yang semakin absurd ini, hwa menghilang karena ada alasan.**

**Pertama, hwa sempet ngalami kecelakaan dan harus di rawat selama 2 bulan penuh jadi tidak di izinkan pakai laptop dulu, lalu setelah hwa sembuh laptop hwa yang eror.**

**Laptop harus di ugrade ulang dan dengan keadaan semua cerita ga sempet hwa copas di flasdisk atau apapun itu, itu yang menyebabkan semangat buat nulis sempet hilang.**

**Setelah di inapkan selama beberapa lama laptop pun akhirnya kembali dan dengan otak hwa yang gatau lagi nulis apa dan apa, sampe akhirnya hwa bikin cerita straight yang masih tersimpan rapi di laptop, lalu nekat kembali buka ffn dan menemukan banyak cerita yang masih 'GANTUNG'**

**Dan disitu hwa coba buat baca semua cerita yang 'GANTUNG' itu dari awal dan setelah dapat feel nya hwa coba buat nulis lanjutannya, dan sekarang hwa udah mulai post semua cerita lanjutan itu.**

**Makasi yang udah setia menunggu, karena hwa juga sempat tersiksa karena ga bisa ngeluarin ide kedalam cerita ataupun sf.**

**Hwa menyayangi kaliaaaan :***

**Salam HunKai HardShipper.**

***kecup satu satu* *wink bareng Kai***

**_Hwa_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Vampire**

**Cast :**

**Kim Kai**

**Oh Sehun**

**Lee Taemin**

**Xi Luhan**

**Etc Other Cast**

**Warning : judul ga nyambung sama ceritanya, BL, Pairing nya belum muncul ya tapi TaeKai (Brothership) pasti.**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**NO SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

Mata Kai membulat saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya, langsung melihat sosok Sehun yang sudah terduduk dengan manisnya di single bed miliknya, Sehun melambaikan tangannya membuat Kai mendengus kesal.

"bagaimana kau bisa ada disini ?" tanya Kai dingin membuat Sehun terkekeh, Kai menghela nafasnya pelan lalu mendudukan dirinya di meja riasnya lalu mengusak ngusak rambut basahnya dengan handuk yang tadi melingkar dengan manis di lehernya.

'Wush'

Tangan Kai terhenti dan matanya menatap lurus kearah kaca yang di hadapannya, memantulkan figure Sehun yang sudah membungkukan badannya di belakangnya.

Kai menelan ludahnya susah saat helaan nafas Sehun menerpa tengkuk Kai yang masih dingin karena ia baru selesai mandi.

"aku masuk dengan meminta izin pada kakak mu yang cantik." Kai kembali menelan ludahnya dan menahan nafasnya saat Sehun dengan sengaja meniupkan tengkuknya.

"Kibum hyung tidak pernah mengijinkan orang asing masuk kedalam kamarku." Ucap Kai dingin membuat Sehun menegakkan badannya lalu mengedikan bahunya, pria manis ini memang keras kepala dan susah di beri penjelasan tapi entah kenapa Sehun menyukai sikap itu.

"aku mengetuk pintu dan wanita cantik yang memakai celemek biru berteriak masuk saja, ya langsung aku masuk." Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya, wanita cantik memakain celemek biru ? seingatnya Kibum lah yang sedang memakai celemek biru.

"tapi dari sana." Sehun menunjuk jendela kamar Kai yang terbuka dengan ibu jarinya membuat Kai memicingkan matanya, kenyataannya akibat jendela kamarnya yang menghadap jalan lah yang jadi permasalahannya.

Dan Kai yakin pertama kali Sehun masuk kamarnya kala itu dari jendela juga.

"kau memanjatnya ?" Sehun mengerakkan bola matanya secara random lalu menatap pantulan Kai yang ada di cermin itu.

"jika pemikiran mu seperti itu yasudah." Kai kembali mendengus pelan, pria berkulit pucat yang berada di kamarnya ini memang selalu aneh.

"dan satu lagi, yang sedang memakai celemek biru itu kakak laki laki ku." Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu menatap Kai, laki laki ? Kai bercanda ? jika memang iya, pria itu lebih cantik dari wanita manapun.

"cantik tapi." Kai menatap pantulan Sehun yang mulai berjalan kembali pada single bed Kai dan mendudukan dirinya nyaman disana.

"kau tetap lebih cantik di mataku Kai." Kai hampir berteriak tidak terima jika saja ia tidak ingat ini sudah dirumah, bisa di omeli habis habisan dirinya jika berteriak malam malam.

"aku pria."

"aku tidak bilang kau wanita sayang." Kai mendadak mual mendengar Sehun memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang, sekali lagi Kai ingatkan jika saja Kai para gadis yang mengidolakan Sehun mungkin para gadis itu akan pingsan atau bahkan sesak nafas beberapa saat melihat tingkah dan mendengar semua ucapan Sehun yang Kai akui memang manis dan sayangnya Kai tidak terkesan akan itu.

"hentikan ucapan bodohmu itu Sehun."

"kau kan kekasihku."

"aku tidak pernah menyetujui akan hal itu, kau menjijikan." Kai bergidik geli saat matanya menangkap sosok Sehun yang tersenyum hangat padanya.

"terima atau tidak kau harus mengakui itu." Kai mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu mendengus kesal, Kai tahu akan berakhir seperti apa dirinya jika selalu menantang Sehun.

Bahkan Kai yakin jika ia tidak pernah menjawab iya saat Sehun bertanya.

"kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Kwon saem ?" Kai memutar bola matanya malas sambil mendengus sebal sebenarnya ingat hanya saja Kai sedang malas berfikir jadi ia pura pura lupa dengan tugas itu tapi si Oh pucat itu malah mengingatkannya dan bertanya dengan polosnya.

"belum." Jawab Kai malas sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya membuat Sehun ikut bangkit dari posisinya.

"mau mengerjakan bersama ku ?" Kai menoleh dengan malas kearah Sehun membuat Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu mengernyitkan keningnya saat Kai malah menghela nafasnya pelan, memangnya ada yang salah dengan tawarannya ?

"aku mengantuk sungguh." Jawab Kai membuat Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya, padahal Sehun sudah membayangkan bagaimana romantisnya mengerjakan tugas bersama dengan Kai, jika saja Kai mau Sehun lah yang mengerjakannya tapi nyatanya Kai tidak mau.

Jadi pupus sudah bayangan Sehun, Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menatap Kai yang baru kembali dari menjemur handuk yang baru saja ia pakai mengusak rambut coklatnya.

Kai kembali mendudukan dirinya pada meja dan berkaca lalu menatap pantulan Sehun yang menundukan kepala sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat Kai menghela nafasnya pelan.

Sebenarnya Kai kasihan juga dengan Sehun, sudah jauh jauh datang meminta nya untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama tapi Kai menolak, salah Sehun sendiri yang muncul dengan sangat tidak elitnya, langsung muncul di kamar.

Jika Kibum, Jinki, dan Taemin tahu habislah Kai karena setau Kai, mereka sangat melarang membawa orang asing masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Kai makan malam siap." Teriakan Kibum terdengar sampai kamar Kai membuat Kai dan Sehun menoleh kearah pintu.

Kai langsung menatap pantulan Sehun yang berada pada cermin di hadapannya lalu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"kau mau makan malam Hun ?" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menatap Kai yang sudah memutar posisinya dan menghadap Sehun.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan membuat Kai semakin menatapnya lekat, "tidak aku menunggumu disini saja Kai."

"kau yakin ? memangnya kau sudah makan malam, malam ini ?" tanya Kai membuat Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya dan tanpa sadar menjilat giginya, membuat Kai mendelik takut.

Bayang bayang Sehun vampire muncul lagi di kepalanya membuat Kai menelan ludahnya susah.

"aku tidak lapar." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum miring membuat Kai kembali menelan ludahnya susah, jika Sehun lapar dan Sehun benar benar makhluk penghisap darah maka Kai lah yang akan di hisap darahnya.

Memangnya Kai siap untuk mati ? Batin Kai berteriak sendiri membuat Kai reflek mengerak gerakan tangannya dan Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya heran.

"yasudah kalau begitu." Jawab Kai cepat saat matanya menangkap sosok Sehun yang mulai berjalan mendekatinya, Kai bangkit dengan cepat lalu keluar kamar nya dan langsung berlari menuju ruang makan.

.

.

#####

.

.

"segera tidur jangan begadang Tae, Kai !" teriakan Kibum memenuhi ruang makan, setelah makan malam selesai Kai dan Taemin langsung menghambur masuk kedalam kamar tanpa basa basi atau berbincang sedikit dengan kakak mereka.

Taemin dengan alasan besok ada kuis mandarin dan ia harus belajar, membuat Kai memicingkan matanya malas dan kembali mengingat kejadian menyebakan tadi siang.

Dan Kai sendiri dengan alasan ada tugas ? tugas apa ? bukannya Kai tadi sudah mengatakan malas mengerjakan tugas ? tapi berkat itulah Kibum dan Jinki langsung tidak bertanya banyak selama kedua adik mereka bertingkah laku wajar.

"aku duluan Kai." Ucap Taemin sambil berjalan cepat mendahului Kai yang berjalan dengan santai, Taemin baru ingat jika masih ada tugas yang harus ia kerjakan.

Kai melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum, membelokan langkahnya menuju kamarnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya, matanya membulat saat matanya melihat Sehun yang meringkuk di atas kasurnya.

"Hun." Panggil Kai takut sambil menelan ludahnya, pasalnya Sehun meringkuk dengan jendela kamar terbuka dan membuat cahaya bulan menerangi tubuhnya.

"eum." Sehun membalikan tubuhnya menatap pintu masuk dan menatap Kai lekat membuat Kai membulatkan matanya dan menelan ludahnya takut, bola mata Sehun berubah menjadi biru di saat mata tajamnya menatapnya lekat.

"kau sudah makan malamnya ?" Kai menganggukan kepalanya kaku sambil menatap Sehun, Sehun tersenyum hangat lalu menoleh sekilas kearah jendela nya yang memacarkan cahaya bulan.

"sudah malam, kau tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu." Kai mengerjap matanya saat Sehun sudah menariknya dan mengajak nya duduk di single bed nya tak lupa menutup pintu kamar Kai.

"aku biasa tidur sendiri dan ranjang itu hanya untuk satu orang." Ucap Kai dingin membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan, entah kenapa Sehun rasa Kai memang sulit untuk di taklukan.

Walaupun Sehun sudah mengatakan jika Kai itu kekasihnya tapi tidak membuat Kai berubah berkelakuan lembut padanya dan malah terkesan semakin dingin.

"baiklah, aku akan menunggu sampai kau benar benar tertidur Kai." Ucap Sehun sambil mendudukan dirinya di meja belajar Kai yang berada di pojok kamarnya dan memantau Kai dari sana.

Kai menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menundukan kepalanya, sebenarnya Kai enggan menuruti keinginan Sehun kali ini tapi jika di pikir pikir rasa nyaman sangat terasa jika ada Sehun di dekatnya tapi Kai selalu menampik itu.

Kai menatap mata Sehun yang menatapnya lekat lalu menghela nafasnya pelan dan mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya lalu meregangkan tangannya.

Lalu menarik selimutnya hingga dada nya dan menatap lekat langit langit kamarnya yang putih, mungkin saja jika Sehun manusia normal dan berkelakuan manis layaknya pria yang tampan.

Mungkin Kai akan jatuh hati, tidak ada kemungkinan Kai tidak menyukai Sehun kan ? Kai akui Sehun memang tampan dan bahkan kelewat tampan untuk ukuran manusia hanya saja ganjalan hati Kai terlalu besar yang membuatnya menolak mentah mentah Sehun walaupun Sehun menginginkannya.

Kai merubah posisinya menjadi kesamping dan memeluk gulingnya erat, memikirkan manusia tembok itu tidak akan pernah ada habisnya Kai yakin itu, Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada gulingnya membuat nya hangat seketika.

Kai memejamkan matanya sambil mengusak ngusak wajahnya di bantal empuknya, kantuk tiba tiba terasa di matanya, membuatnya memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Sehun yang melihat nafas Kai yang mulai teratur pun bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati single bed itu dan tersenyum hangat, di saat tertidur pun Kai tetap mempesona di matanya.

Perlahan Sehun mendekat kearah tubuh Kai yang sedang membelakanginya dan melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Kai dengan erat, Kai menegang sebentar lalu kembali tenang memuat Sehun tersenyum.

Sehun menempelkan kepalanya pada punggung Kai dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kai.

"aku tahu kita berbeda tapi aku mencintaimu Kai." Gumam Sehun tepat di telinga Kai, Kai mengeliat pelan membuat Sehun mengecup pelan pipi Kai dan bangkit dari posisinya.

Ia harus pergi sebelum Luhan berburu dan matilah Sehun jika Luhan melihatnya berada di rumah Kai, mangsa Luhan.

.

.

#####

.

.

Kai mengerjap matanya saat sinar matahari yang masuk kedalam cela jendela kamarnya, mengerjap beberapa kali lalu menoleh langsung ke sampingnya dan menghela nafas pelan.

Semalam ia bermimpi Sehun mengatakan mencintainya walaupun mereka berbeda ? Kai sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari mimpi itu membuatnya mendesah pelan.

Berkat kedatangan Sehun dan Luhan sukses membuat pikiran Kai terpecah belah.

Memikirkan apa benar Sehun dan Luhan vampire dan apa benar yang Sehun ucapkan semalam itu hanya mimpi ?

Bukan maksud Kai mengharapkan lebih dari itu hanya saja semua terasa nyata, pelukannya, helaan nafasnya, ucapan cintanya sampai kecupan ringan di pipi Kai, bayang Kai sambil menyentuh pipinya.

Kai rasa ia mulai gila oleh Sehun, makhluk itu seakan tidak pernah menjauh dari jarak pandang Kai.

"Kai bangun !" Kai langsung menoleh kearah pintu dan meregangkan ototnya yang kaku.

.

.

#####

.

.

"aku bermimpi Luhan menghampiri kamarku." Kai langsung menatap Taemin yang berada di sampingnya dengan tatapan datar.

Sekarang mereka ada di dalam mobil bersama Jinki dan Kibum, kedua kakak mereka mengantar mereka sekolah lalu menuju tempat kerja mereka.

"lalu ? Luhan berbuat sesuatu padamu ?" Taemin menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk sambil terkekeh membuat Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya heran.

"tidak, hanya saja wajah Luhan terlihat kecewa saat melihat itu aku." Kai mengernyitkan keningnya bingung dengan jawaban Taemin.

"maksudnya ?"

"ekpresinya sama seperti saat kau ingin memanggil Youngmin tapi yang kau hampiri Kwangmin." Kai mengerjap matanya membuat Taemin menganggukan kepalanya.

"dan setelah itu dia pergi dan aku tidak mimpi apapun lagi." Kai menganggukan anggukan kepalanya lalu menoleh kearah jendela mobilnya.

Matahari tidak terlalu terik menyinari, membuat Kai tersenyum, rasanya senang bisa melihat matahari dan seketika senyum Kai menghilang saat sekelibat bayangan Sehun muncul di kepalanya.

'Vampire akan terbakar jika terkena sinar matahari' monolog Kai dalam hati, setidaknya Kai harus benar benar mencari tahu tentang itu semua.

Vampire dan manusia terlihat sama dari luar tapi cara mereka mati berbeda.

Kai harus memutuskan urat leher seorang vampire jika Kai ingin membuat mereka mati.

"kau melamun Kai ?" Kai langsung menoleh kearah Taemin dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tidak hyung."

.

.

#####

.

.

Luhan menatap datar lapangan sepak bola yang masih kosong. Menoleh sekilas kearah pintu masuk aula lalu kembali menatap lapangan yang tetap kosong.

Klub sepak bola sekolahnya akan berlatih nanti setelah jam istirahat dan sepertinya Luhan menginginkan sesuatu dari klub sepak bola untuk di lihatnya.

"aku rasa nanti kita akan bertemu." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum miring dan sinar matahari menyinari wajah pucatnya membuat kesan menyeramkan terlihat jelas disana.

.

.

.

Kai membanting tasnya kesal saat tiba di kelas, karena objek yang selalu menjadi pikirannya sudah berada di tempat duduknya dan tersenyum hangat pada Kai membuat Kai mendesah pelan.

"kau tahu ini masih pagi Hun ?" tanya Kai sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tas dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di mejanya.

"aku tahu."

"dan jangan buat mood ku hancur saat pagi hari Hun." Sehun terkekeh mendengar ucapan dingin Kai, membuat Kai mendesah pelan.

"saat tidur pun kau tetap cantik Kai." Kai langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan memutar tubuhnya langsung menghadap Sehun yang sedang menatapnya dengan intens.

"jangan bilang kau –"

"Semalam aku menunggu sampai kau tertidur sambil mengerjakan tugasmu." Potong Sehun membuat Kai membulatkan matanya lalu mengaduk aduk isi tasnya.

Mencari buku matematika, pelajaran yang di ajarkan Kwon saem, membuka buku itu secara cepat dan matanya membulat sempurna saat dirasa 15 soal sudah terisi semua.

"Kau !" Kai menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sehun dengan cepat membuat Sehun mendelik, " terlalu lancang Sehun !"

Sehun membulatkan matanya melihat kilat kemarahan Kai yang sangat terlihat di kedua manik mata hitam Kai.

"aku hanya –"

"aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu tuan Oh !" ucap Kai dingin dan tajam membuat Sehun terdiam sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Sungguh semalam ia hanya bermaksud membuat Kai tidak kesulitan dengan tugas yang kata Chanyeol, sulit.

Walaupun ia hanya mencuri dengar pembicaraan Chanyeol dan teman sekelasnya saat pulang sekolah dan Sehun sama sekali tidak menyadari jika ia sudah terlalu jauh melangkah memasuki kehidupan Kai.

"dan menjauh dari ku." Ucap Kai membuat Sehun semakin terdiam dan menatap Kai yang menatapnya tajam lalu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Kai maafkan aku." Kai menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Sehun yang berada di dalam kelasnya sendiri.

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan, Sehun tahu tingkahnya bisa membuat Kai menjauh darinya dan bahkan membencinya tapi Kai sudah menjadi candu baginya, rasanya bukan suka tapi cinta.

Sehun mengusak rambutnya kasar, ia dan Kai berbeda sungguh tapi cinta siapa yang bisa menolak ?

"maafkan aku Kai."

.

.

#####

.

.

Kai memasuki aula yang biasa ia gunakan untuk berlatih sepak bola, Kai yakin disana tidak akan ada orang karena ini bukan jam latihan dan ini masih sangat pagi, hanya saja Kai terlalu rajin sudah datang jam segini.

Kai menduduknya dirinya sambil menutup wajahnya, Sehun itu menyebalkan dan Kai tidak ingin memiliki hubungan dengan orang yang menyebalkan itu sangat merepotkan.

Taemin yang selalu berada di dekatnya pun sudah membuat pusing bagaimana jika harus bertambah lagi orang menyebalkan macam Taemin yang susah di bilangin ?

"apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Kai mendongakkan kepalanya menoleh dengan tampang marah dan matanya langsung membulat saat melihat objek yang berada di dekatnya.

Kai menelan ludahnya pelan lalu mengatur nafasnya perlahan Kai menggerakkan pupil matanya secara random membuat si objek penanya harus menatapnya lekat untuk mengetahui apa yang Kai lakukan di sini.

"aku... aku hanya mencari udara segar." Jawab Kai sambil menggerakkan bola matanya secara random membuat sang objek mengangguk anggukan kepalanya lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping Kai membuat Kai menggeser tubuhnya sampai membentur pembantas tembok.

"aku juga begitu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum membuat mata Kai membulat sempurnya, sungguh Kai bisa melihat seringaian kecil sebelum pria di sampingnya ini tersenyum hangat padanya.

"ah aku Luhan dari tingkat 2 kelas C." Kai kembali menelan ludahnya, ia melarikan diri dari Sehun tapi malah bertemu Luhan, apa ini petaka ? katakan saja iya.

Karena keduanya sama di mata Kai, sama sama membuat Kai berfikiran buruk.

"kalau kau ?" Kai menelan ludahnya lalu mengigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap lekat Luhan dan matanya Kai membulat saat melihat bola mata Luhan berubah menjadi merah, seingatnya tadi masih coklat.

"aku Kai dari tingkat 2 kelas B."

"waah kelas kita bersebelahan dan semoga saja kita bisa berteman baik." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum membuat Kai menelan ludahnya, ini lebih buruk dari pada terperangkap bersama Sehun di kelas tadi.

Bola mata Luhan berubah menjadi hijau dan Kai bisa melihat Luhan menjilat giginya membuat Kai semakin membulatkan matanya.

"aah.. aku pergi dulu Lu." Ucap Kai sambil bangkit dari posisinya dan berlari meninggalkan Luhan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan senyum miringnya.

"dia cantik."

.

.

#####

.

.

Kai keluar dari aula sambil berjalan cepat dan menoleh kebelakang takut takut jika Luhan nekat mengikutinya, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan melihat secara langsung perubahan mata Luhan di hadapannya membuatnya merinding.

Selama Sehun berada di dekatnya beberapa hari ini, Kai sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Sehun melakukan itu, hanya tiba tiba muncul di kamarnya dan selebihnya tingkah Sehun normal.

"aaaah mengerikan." Teriak Kai sambil mengusak rambutnya kesal.

"siapa yang mengerikan ?"

"yaaak !" Kai terlonjak kaget saat Sehun muncul di hadapanya dengan wajah datar menyebalkan, menatapnya khawatir dan membuat Kai menghela nafasnya pelan.

"jangan muncul tiba tiba bisa tidak eoh ?" Kai berteriak di sela helaan nafasnya setelah berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"kau yang pergi secara tiba tiba, kau sudah sarapan ?" Kai mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, Kai sedang mals berdebat dan bayang bayang bola mata Luhan masih terekam jelas di otaknya itu membuat Kai semakin pusing.

Luhan masuk dalam list Kai, jika memang Luhan itu vampire.

Luhan bukan manusia normal dan Luhan terlihat menyeramkan jika berbola mata hijau seperti tadi, Kai kembali menelan ludahnya.

"Kai ?" Sehun menyapukan tangannya di hadapan wajah Sehun membuat Kai langsung menatap Sehun.

"ada apa ?"

"kau sudah sarapan ?" Kai menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan malas.

"apa perdulimu Tuan Oh ?"

"karena aku menyayangimu." Ucap Sehun membuat Kai semakin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

"simpan saja rasa mu itu, aku muak." Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menundukan kepala, ia tidak tahu jika Kai menjadi semakin acuh dan dingin terhadapnya seperti ini.

"aku akan mendapatkanmu, bagaimana pun caranya." Ucap Sehun sambil menatap punggung Kai yang mulai menjauh.

.

.

TBC !

**Maaf update telat karena ya libur berubah jadi hari minggu dan sabtunya harus lembur sampai malam jadi baru menyelesaikannya minggu.**

**Hwa lagi asik nonton drama Blood yang castnya Ahn Jaehyun sama Go Hyesun itu loh.**

**Jadi pas ngetik ini cerita sering keserimpet ngetik jadi Jisang daripada Sehun, maafkan hwa kalo ada typo tiba tiba Sehun jadi Jisang -_-**

**Hwa juga manusia sayang **

**Banyak project baru di bulan april ini sebenernya, terlebih bulan ini bulan ultahnya Sehun :D**

**Mau bikin HunKai manis manis lagi, untuk Sweet family dan diskotik sepertinya itu akan agak vakum ne.**

**Otak Hwa mentok sementok mentoknya **

**Tetap setia menunggu mereka ya, Hwa janji kalo udah ada ide langsung bikin yang banyak Hunkai manis manisnya.**

**Paaaai ^^**

**Salam HunKai Shipper *Wink bareng Kai***

**_Hwa_**


End file.
